


Babylon

by RonnieMinor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnieMinor/pseuds/RonnieMinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year turns, but these feelings do not fade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babylon

**Author's Note:**

> This just... it started off as a little piece of nothing I wrote on the spur of the moment, because the air smelled like autumn. Then I bulked it up a little bit at the request of a friend, and here it is.
> 
> The title is taken from 'Babylon' by David Gray, which was my writing soundtrack for this.

The first time Isaac crawls into the mound of mattress and blankets that make up Derek’s bed in the ruins of the Hale house, the air is heavy and thunderous and expectant. It’s the middle of summer. The sky is filled with bruise-purple clouds, the last of the daylight fading as the hours tick away. It's far too hot with the two of them lying there together, but Isaac is shaking and trembling, so Derek pulls him close and holds him until he's still. Night deepens, darkness falls and the heavens open, taking away the sticky air and leaving fresh, wet earth behind. They sleep, Isaac’s head against Derek’s chest, Derek’s arm slung around the boy’s shoulders. The next morning they run through the washed-clean woods with wild abandon, wolves at play. 

It's also morning the first time Isaac kisses him. Weeks, _months_ , have passed since this thing began, and now the air is crisp and cool and fresh, heralding autumn’s arrival. Derek thinks of woollen sweaters, hot chocolate and a warmer place to stay. Isaac's hair is soft in his hands and Isaac's lips are soft against his, sweet and insistent. Young. Innocent. Outside, the woods smell like gold and smoke. Derek’s wolf rumbles its contentment within his chest. 

September and October come in a rush, bringing longer nights and shorter days filled with a brisker breezes and a new edge in the air. The leaves turn from red to gold to brown, curling in on themselves and falling to the ground. They scratch across the hard earth like old bones, or sit still and lifeless as frosts start creeping in. Isaac tastes like apples. Together, the two of them let off fireworks at Halloween, watching as they explode across the sky, bright and glimmering, the air heavy with the smell of cordite. 

Winter finds them back at the subway, driven inside by the cold and the rain that drums mercilessly against the freezing earth. The wind calls mournful and low, sneaking through doors and glassless windows to tug and clothes and nip at exposed skin. It reminds Derek of a song he once heard: “The wind is pointing her finger/ with her nails scratching my skin/ she’s yelling like a howling wolf/ she wants me to give in.” In his chest, the Alpha wolf howls too, just like the wind. It is so restless. But outside, the damp seems to sink into Derek’s bones while Isaac is at school, leaving him shivering and alone. He creeps into the piles of blankets; tries to ignore the smell of wet concrete and empty, abandoned buildings while he lies there, trying to sleep. 

Isaac comes back like the sun at dawn, bringing hot coffee and life with him. His first kisses are always gentle, like he’s scared Derek might break; like his Alpha is fragile, to be handled with care. They drink their coffee in companionable silence, then they’ll settle back into the nest of blankets, bodies fitting around one another like two pieces of a puzzle. Isaac will mumble softly about his day, trading lazy kisses with Derek until there’s nothing left to say. Then they’ll hold each other, listening to the cold wind that rattles their door and the bitter rain that beats against the roof. Curled up in one another, they keep each other warm. 

Isaac wakes him on Christmas day, kisses tasting like cinnamon and something precious. They walk through the woods, feet crunching against the frosty earth. Later, they exchange gifts and make love like they have all the time in the world. Isaac feels asleep with his head against Derek’s chest. Derek holds him close, as if worried that the boy might disappear like a dream when morning comes. 

Spring comes. They return to the house and start to rebuild. Derek remembers the way joy tastes.

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics quoted belong to the lovely Godbriel. She is to blame for everything.


End file.
